


Damn Those Stupid Galas!!!

by Kylie_the_hutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I swear I'm trying, I'm just a slug, Identity Porn, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperBat, please dont yell at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie_the_hutt/pseuds/Kylie_the_hutt
Summary: Clark and Bruce finally meet in their civilian personas for the first time, chaos ensures...I'm sorry, I suck summaries. Please read (@^@)





	Damn Those Stupid Galas!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is was edited by a burrito, however I take full responsibility for any mistakes. Tags may change as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Clark considered himself to be an average reporter, and during bad times below average. But then again that could just be his insecurities talking. Clark liked it that way, not popular enough to draw attention to his civilian persona but just good enough to not get fired. Not to mention that with him being superman he didn’t have enough time to write award winning stories. Clark loved being a reporter, he was very passionate about it, it filled him with joy. The one part he hated most about being a reporter was the necessary evil that was fluff pieces. He especially hated fluff pieces about stuck up, snobby, stick up the ass rich people who had nothing to do but gloat about they spared some pocket change for the poor. This meant that when Perry assigned Clark to a charity ball hosted by Mr. Airhead-Playboy himself, Bruce Wayne, Clark was pissed to say the least.  
    Clark groaned as he left his chair, pretending to have stiff muscles and an aching back. It was finally time for him to leave and prepare for the charity ball that was supposed to take place that night. Clark quickly dashed out of the bullpen, trying to keep his foul mood from affecting others. He hastily flew home groaning about the night ahead of him. The moment the Kryptonian entered his flat he promptly flopped onto his couch.  “Greetings roommate,” a voice said from the other side of the room, “ do you not have a gala to attend this evening?”.  
Clark wearily lifted his head to look at J’onn J’onzz. “Urgh, why did I agree to let you live here?”  
J’onn lifted an eyebrow, “Because the team decided I should learn people of Earth’s customs by living among them”  
The Justice League had grown tired of J’onn moping around the watch tower and decided that J’onn needed to experience human life himself. However not wanting to throw him straight into the world unprepared the league decided to have him live with with one of the members. Most of the league had found some excuse as to why J’onn couldn’t live with them. Clark however could not come up with an excuse, plus not to mention he was too much of a nice guy to not let the martian live with him. Plus he had thought to himself it might be nice to have a roommate. The other members quickly agreed to this, as they figured Clark could emphasize with him as he too was an alien who also had lost his entire race. But unlike J’onn had been raised on Earth making him have human mannerisms.  
“J’onn,” Clark sighed, “it was a rhetorical question.”  
“Oh.”    
Clark sent J’onn a knowing smile. “Hey, it’s okay, you’ll get it.”  
J’onn tentatively smiled back at him. “Thanks, but don’t you need to get ready for that  
gala of yours.”  
    Clark groaned as he chucked a pillow at his head. He got up, it was time for him to decide which mitch matched suit he was to wear to this ego-inflating event. A poor fashion decision, some spaghetti, and a lecture later, Clark was ready to go. The flight there took longer than necessary since Clark was dragging his feet. When the poor man finally arrived he had mentally prepared himself the entire flight there. He took one last longing glance at the sky he headed into the building. The first two hours went without a hitch, and that meant there was no need for Superman the entire time. As the party was nearing two and a half hours there was finally a problem in need of his assistance. When the situation was handled and it was time for Clark to return to the party, he paused. Clark could hear the mindless chatter going on inside, causing a pit to form in his stomach.  Giving in to his anxiety Clark sat down on the side door’s steps. He was hidden away in dark alley right outside a staff door. The cool air rustled his hair causing him to let out a relieved sigh. About five minutes later Clark heard an arguing couple approach a door farther down the alleyway. With a soft click the door open and out stepped the couple into the cool October night. Clark softly thanked Rao for the dumpster between the two doors, hiding him from sight.  
“-who the FUCK was that ho you were making out with?!”  
The man sighed at the woman’s question.”I mean,” she continued,”you were practically having clothed sex on the table with her!”  
Clark heard the poor woman stifle a sob, why hadn’t the man said anything? “Niki,” the man Clark now identified as Bruce Wayne said, “she doesn’t mean anything to me...but then again I don’t care what you think, as there was never an us to begin with.”  
    Clark held gasp, how cold was this man?! A loud slap echoed down the alleyway followed by a shout of “Go to hell Bruce Wayne”. And with that Niki turned on her heel and headed back inside. The silence that followed was deafening. “So,” the cheeky bastard started, “how long have you been hiding there?”.  
Clark shifted uncomfortably, he should have gone inside when he still had the chance. Bruce walked around the dumpster, smirking at the hunched over man. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Clark nervously looked up at him trying not to stare at the bright red handprint on the side of Bruce’s face.  
Bruce sat down with a huff, wrinkling the expensive suit. He turned to face the anxious kryptonian. “You work for the Daily Planet correct?” he said motioning at the press badge.  
“Y-yes,” Clark stuttered. He was trying not to freak out at the fact he was one caught and that two the billionaire seemed to either want to have a conversation with him or threaten him. As it was Clark was leaning towards being threatened. “What was your plan, to sneak out and eavesdrop on our conversation so that you could write a juicy tidbit and be praised for finding out such hot gossip? Because if that’s the case then you really should have brought a photographer with you. Gosh, press these days can’t even do their jobs right.” Bruce finished the statement with a huff.  
Clark’s brain felt as though it had short-circuited, one second the man was angry at him for eavesdropping and the next he was telling him how to do his job. “Well actually I was sitting out here to get some air and then you two came out here,” Clark mumbled looking down at his feet.  
“So what you’re telling me is that a shy man like you came out here all alone,” a dark look passed over Bruce’s face but it was quickly replaced with predatory grin.  
“You never know what type of weirdos could be lurking in dark alleyways,” Bruce leaned towards Clark his eyes darting towards his lips.  
Clark subconsciously licked his lips, eyes flicking down to Bruce's shapely mouth. “I'm going to kiss you now,” Bruce whispered softly. And with that he closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and chaste. They broke apart looking at each other before leaning in, their lips meeting once more. This kiss was curious, both wondering what they were doing and why it felt so nice. They took their time slowly exploring each other's mouth. Bruce slowly pulled away, smirking at Clark's dazed face. “Well,” he said as he slipped a piece of paper into Clark’s coat pocket, “call me”. And with that the billionaire slipped back inside. Clark sat there with the realization of what he just did. “oh...Oh…” Clark looked at his hands, a blush rising to his cheeks. Feeling too dazed to continue talking to rich airheads, he quickly changed into his superhero persona and took off towards his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.
> 
> Sorry for the weird spacing, I'll try to fix it.


End file.
